Wild Waves
by EclipseWiccan29
Summary: Sisters Kenzie and Relina Stark were planning on having a normal, fun summer. No having to help take down bad guys after them, no having to worry about being hassled by people - just several weeks of rest and relaxation. However, fate has other plans in m
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save for my OC's._**

* * *

Title: Wild Waves

Fandom: Avengers

Genre: Action/Family

Characters: Tony Stark/Iron Man

Rating: T

Warnings: Cussing, suggestive themes, adult/teen humor.

Summary: Sisters Kenzie and Relina Stark were planning on having a normal, fun summer. No having to help take down bad guys after them, no having to worry about being hassled by people - just several weeks of rest and relaxation. However, fate has other plans in mind, for these two, when SHIELD calls them in, saying there's a Norse God on the loose, trying to take over the earth. Great - time to suit up.

* * *

_Prologue_

**October 5th, 1997**

'_It's for the best,' _he tried to convince himself, staring at the road in front of him. _'You're doing this for your girls…they'll be fine…it's for the best…' _He kept repeating it in his head, trying to make it seem alright. It wasn't like he was just leaving them at an orphanage or anything. No, no, he would never do that – not to his children. He was leaving them with family – family that could take care of the girls, while he could not. Granted, family he hadn't seen or spoken to, in six years…but, still, family.

They would be a lot better off with their uncle. He himself may not have been able to support all of four of them – but his brother would be more than able to support two of those kids.

It was a hard decision – trying to figure out which of the two to give a better life to. After all, how could you choose to send away two of your children, giving them a chance at a good life, while you kept one of them, and only gave him what you could for a life? Somehow, in the end, he had chosen to send his girls off. His son would be fine with him – he and his son had the same interests, same simple view of life. And his son had always wanted to follow in his footsteps – and what better way to do that, then by first-hand experience? His daughters, on the other hand, would have been better off with their uncle. One was already enough like him, in personality, while the other was fascinated by technology. Their uncle would be able to help them grow into great people, help them achieve their potential…a lot better than he, their own father, could ever do.

He looked in the rearview mirror, at the three slumbering children in the backseat. His son had his drooping by his left shoulder, one of his toy trains still in his hand. His oldest daughter had her head pressed against the door window, and was blissfully snoring, and his youngest daughter had her head somewhat bowed, and her blanket somewhat falling. He would have to fix it before he got them out of the car…

Smiling sadly, he broke his gaze away from their reflections, turning his attention fully back towards the road ahead. It only took a moment more to see the location he and his brother were supposed to meet up at; a lake that was usually abandoned at midnight, around these parts, save for maybe a kid or two every now and then. It was the perfect place for the both of them to meet up, when both brothers were trying to avoid the paparazzi. He turned to head for the parking spots, trying to spot his brother's car. Headlights flashed on just as soon as he turned, signaling that, for once, his brother was actually early. He parked his car in the spot next to the other car, pulling the key out of the ignition. He opened his door, as his brother jumped out of the driver's seat of his own car.

"Nathan, bro, what's it been, six years, now?" the man greeted, casually, holding a McDonalds take-out sack. He held it up, showing it to his younger brother, shaking it. "Want a fry?"

Nathan shook his head, trying to keep him from rolling his eyes. "No, thank you, Tony," he replied. "I ate before I came here."

Tony shrugged. "More for me, then."

Silence filled the air for a moment, while the elder of the two pulled out a couple of fries from the bag, munching on them. "Listen, Tony, I want to say thank you," Nathan finally said, breaking the silence. "Thanks, for everything."

The older brother shook his head. "What's family for?" he reminded him, before looking at the car. "Alright, you get your girls out, I'll get their stuff." He sat down his bag in his car, going over to the trunk of the younger brother's own vehicle. "It's back here isn't?" Nathan nodded his head in reply, before opening the door that his middle child was using as a pillow, making sure her head didn't fall.

"You have car seats, right?" Nathan called out over his shoulder.

Tony looked back, two suitcases in his hands. "Uh, yeah, of course I do."

"Just checking," the younger of the two muttered, unbuckling the girls out of their car seats. He scooped up both of them into his arms, balancing them off of each hip. He bounced them each a little, in attempt to get them to break free from slumber. "Girls, wake up – it's time to get up. We're here."

He already informed all three of his children that the two sisters were going to be staying with their Uncle Tony, for a while – though, he didn't know how long 'a while' might actually be. It took a minute or so more, before he heard his youngest yawn, and his middle child yawn, "I'm up, Daddy…I'm up…"

Nathan sat both girls on the ground, checking just once to see if they were actually standing up our about to droop down to the ground, in attempt for sleep. He knelt down looking at them, placing his hands on their shoulders. They both had their eyes – the younger having blue, the older violet - slightly closed, the younger of the girls, a small blonde toddler with her hair in pigtails, rubbing her eyes, tiredly, and the older, a brunette with wavy hair hanging down, slightly yawning, trying to keep her balance. It would be harder than he thought to see them go away, and not seeing them every-day, like he did already. "Listen to me," he said, gently. "I want you both to behave for your Uncle Tony, okay? Do your best to stay out of trouble. And Kenzie," he directed his attention at his oldest. "Look after Relina," he glanced back and forth between the two. "Look after each other, and keep each other safe, alright?"

"M-hmm…" Relina mumbled.

"Okay, Daddy…" Kenzie agreed.

He hugged both of them, tightly, placing a kiss on the top of their heads, before breaking apart from them. He saw the rest of the scene unfold, numbly; his brother escorted the two to the car, buckling them in, before he himself bid farewell to his brother, and jumping into his car. They drove away, Tony and the girls waving back at Nathan, before going out on to the road. Nathan waved back at them, watching them until they disappeared from sight.

He could only hope Tony knew what he was doing...

* * *

**March 23rd, 2007**

Sitting on the roof, with your earphones in your ears, letting the music take over your thoughts, as you stared up at the clouds above...that was how she always managed to find serenity. With days beginning to become nicer and nicer, with Spring setting in, the now fourteen year old Kenzie Stark was able to actually able to sit out on her rooftop, and find peace again, instead of sitting stuffed up in her room. Malibu wasn't usually too cold in the winter - but, then again, the teen hated any sort of cold weather and temperature, period.

She let out a sigh, closing her eyes for a moment. The past couple of days had been completely exhausting for her - but, really, it was understandable as to why. Not because of meetings, not because of parties or anything of the sort. It was something else entirely...something she was trying to keep hidden and under her control. Which, was going well...

...Sort of.

Alright, so she hadn't completely gotten this little secret of hers under control. But, at least Tony, Relina Pepper and everybody else hadn't noticed yet. The only one who would have seen the mishaps was JARVIS, and she was able to make him keep it under wraps. Thank God for him being an AI. You tell them to keep his mouth shut - you tell him to do pretty much anything (as well as knowing how to override certain things...) - he listened and did as told.

It made her understand just why her little sister was so into robotics.

It had been...what, nine, ten years, since she and Relina had moved in with their uncle? That seemed about right - though, it felt like they had been there their whole lives (which, they practically had). And ever since they had moved in, Relina had been fascinated by the technology, robotics and weaponry that Stark Industries produced. She loved seeing how they worked, how to build them, everything. Her sister on the other hand...

Well, she was more of an artistic person, than a mechanic.

Miss Stark? Kenzie jumped up, snapping out of her thoughts.

After a second, she let out a sigh of relief. Oh, it was just JARVIS...hacking into her MP3 player...again. "Holy shit, you scared me," she breathed, fixing her sunglasses so they weren't falling off of her face. "What is it?"

Your Uncle requests your presence downstairs. the AI informer her. You have company that wishes to see you.

Kenzie got to her feet, blinking once. "Who the hell wants to see me?"

A Professor from a school in Bayville*, New York. JARVIS responded. Charles Xavier.

.

.

.

"You needed to see me?"

Tony looked up from his conversation with the man in front of him; a bald, older gentleman, wearing a dark green turtle neck, a pea green jacket, black pants, and black loafers, sitting in a wheel chair. The man smiled at the teen, moving up to her. "McKenzie, hello," he greeted, as he got closer to her. He stopped to where he was sitting right in front of her, and held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, I am-"

"Charles Xavier," Kenzie nodded, shaking his hand. "JARVIS filled me in, on who you are, Professor - it's nice to meet you, too. And, please, just call me Kenzie - everybody else does."

The Professor nodded, as they broke apart the handshake. "Now, Kenzie, I know you are wondering as to why I am here," he started. Kenzie nodded her head, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "As you know, I run a school in New York - the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children. It's a special school for...people like us."

" 'People like us'," Kenzie repeated, raising a fine dark brow. "Which means...what, exactly?"

"Carriers of a genetic called the X-Gene," Charles explained to her. "Gifted people - people with abilities. Mutants."

_'Yeah, that's what every girl wants to hear, Doc,'_ Kenzie thought to herself, staying silent_. 'Mutant.' _Wait a second...people with abilities...

Oh, shit...

He knew.

"I know," Charles agreed, smiling knowingly.

Wait, did she say that out loud?

"No, you did not," he added, causing her eyes to widen. She opened her mouth to speak - to ask how in the hell he knew what she was thinking - but he waved his hand. "I do not mean to intrude, I apologize," he told her. "But, I wanted to prove to you that you aren't the only one with abilities...and that none of this is being made up."

Tony stood up, looking at them. "I'm sorry, but what am I missing here, exactly?"

Charles looked over at the still stunned girl. "I see you haven't informed your Uncle, yet..."

"Only one who knew was JARVIS." she replied, bluntly. Tony gave her a look, asking just what the hell she was talking about, before she sighed, looking down at the floor. "Some...weird stuff has been happening to me these past couple of days, Uncle T," she explained. "I don't know how they happened or why, but, for some reason," she held up her hand, deciding a demonstration would be good - if she could do it... Concentrating, closing her eyes tight, she imagined heat - she tried to think of it and -

_Szzt._

Opening her eyes, Kenzie looked into her palm, seeing a small flame resting in it. It didn't burn, it didn't hurt - it just felt _warm_. She never had any scars or burns from whenever the fire would appear, over the past couple of days. It would just appear, and she couldn't feel anything from it, except warmth radiating from it. Tony's eyes widened, and she quickly closed her palm, before he could rush to get a fire extinguisher.

"How did you do that...?" Tony asked, grabbing her hand and looking at it, looking for signs of it left. None, though.

Kenzie shrugged. "I don't know, it just...happens."

"She's pyrokinetic," Charles informed them. "Able to generate fire, possibly even control pre-existing flames." The two Starks looked at him, before looking at each other, concerned, confused. "Kenzie, I came here in hopes that you would come to my school - there, you would be able to learn how to control your powers, further your ability, in peace. But, only if you wish to."

Pause.

"Sign me up," she finally decided, confidently, looking up at him.

* * *

**January 18th, 2008**

_Swoosh. Woosh. Crash._

Relina bit her lip, staring at the waves that lay before her, her hands in front of her. Bending and unbending her elbows, curling and uncurling her fingers, the waves would follow suit - moving in to the shore, or moving away. It was just something basic she could do - she only discovered she could do it this morning. But, she knew what it meant. Her sister had elemental-based powers, as well - only, hers was solely fire-based. Hers allowed her to control water.

But, she had to wonder if migraines came with this particular ability or not. Or if had to do with any powers setting in...

Letting out a calming breath, she slowly dropped her arms to her sides, letting the waves return to their normal flow. Well, she got in some practice - she could at least tell that to whoever would be sent from Xavier's to go see if they could get her to join the team. Well, if they sent anyone. According to her sister, though, they had some sort of technology that enabled them to find mutants - and alert them when one developed their powers.

So, hopefully, they would come.

She turned on her heel, and went to start walking, only for her heart to stop, for a moment. Taking in a deep breath, she looked around - she knew somebody was there. She wasn't entirely sure how she knew, but, she felt like she could hear somebody. "Who's there?" Relina asked, cautiously. "Uncle Tony? Pepper?"

"Wrong-o," she looked up, seeing, in a blurry moment, someone appear right in front of her, making her jump back. Relina looked up at who had been standing just inches away from her, seeing a boy, a couple of years older than her, with white hair, and dark blue eyes, smirking at her. "Hey there."

She crossed her arms, trying to keep her composure. "This is private land," she informed him. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for someone," he told her, cockily. "A little mutant who messes with water - and it looks like I found her," in a flash, he was gone, and standing right next to her, looking her over, causing her to widen her eyes. He was a mutant too, wasn't he? "Reliena, right?"

She frowned. "It's _Relina__,_" she corrected. "Reh-lee-nuh."

"Eh, potato, potato," the boy scoffed, going to stand back in front of her. "I know what I need to know."

The blonde raised a brow, curiously. "And that would be...what?"

"You, sweetheart, are a mutant," the boy told her. "Water manipulation, _and_ telepathy, according to the boss lady. Pretty good. Nothing like my powers, but, whatever, they're still pretty useful. And, you're Wildfire's little sister." Wildfire...since when did her sister go by that? No, wait, hold up...telepathy?

Relina shook her head. "I can only control water," she informed him. "I don't have...telepathy or whatever."

"Oh, you don't?" the boy challenged. "Go ahead; try and see what I'm thinking."

The blonde rolled her eyes, and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on what he was thinking. Okay, this was pointless, he was mocking her, or some- _'OH MY GOD!' _her eyes snapped open, her cheeks flushing to a bright red coloring. Was he seriously thinking that about her? A flirtatious smirk appeared on the boy's lips. "I told you."

"Who...who are you?" she demanded, her voice coming out an octave higher than she would have preferred.

The white haired boy opened his mouth to speak, only for a fireball to go flying past both of their heads. They both spun around, looking up, seeing-

"MAXIMOFF, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER, YOU CHUMP!" Kenzie demanded from her spot several yards away, her fists ablaze. And her expression was livid. "OR I SWEAR, THE NEXT ONE'S GOING TO BE AIMED AT YOUR BALLS!"

'Maximoff' grinned, before doing something all three of them knew would get him turned into barbecue, real fast. He grabbed onto Relina's butt, giving it a firm squeeze, causing the younger girl to jump away and let out a 'ACK!' in surprise. Kenzie growled, while the boy ran off, at top speed. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, STARK!"

Kenzie threw the fire balls in her hand at him, only to have missed. "Damn..." she muttered, before turning to her sister - who was frozen in place, her face crimson red. Worried, the brunette ran over to her sister, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so..." she breathed, glancing around. "Just who was that?"

"A pervert from the Brotherhood, that's who," Kenzie replied, massaging her head. "His name's Pietro Maximoff. And he's somebody you don't really want to ever get to know. Like, ever."

Relina shook her head, trying to get the red in her face to go away. "So, did the Professor send you?" she asked.

Her older sister nodded. "Yeah, him, and a couple of my friends, Jean and Scott, are up at the house," she replied. "They're talking with Tony and Pepper, right now, about making arrangements for you to come to the Institute - if you want."

The blonde smiled. "Of course."

* * *

**May 2nd, 2008**

"What do you mean he's been kidnapped!?" both sisters chorused, staring at the screen in front of them. They were sitting in the Professor's office, at his computer, video-chatting with one Mr. Obadiah Stane; their uncle's business partner, and family friend.

Obadiah sighed, shaking his head. "I wish I could tell you differently, but, it's the truth, girls," he explained. "Tony went over to Afghanistan to go visit the troops, show them some new equipment - he went on a ride with some of them, and they got attacked. Most of them died, but, from what I can gather, Tony's been kidnapped by their attackers; I don't know if he's still alive or not though..."

"How many people do you have looking for him?" Relina demanded, hands gripping onto the edge of the desk.

"The men over there are doing everything they can to look for him and his captors," Stane informed them. "And we've got some of our security looking for him, to see if he somehow managed to escape."

Kenzie hugged herself, looking distraught. "We have to go find him, Obie," she exclaimed. "What if they don't find him in time? We might actually-"

"Out of the question, you two," Obadiah insisted. "Absolutely not. You are to stay at that school."

"Why can't we go looking for him?" Relina demanded.

"Because, we already have one Stark that's MIA," he told them. "We don't need two more doing so, as well. Now, you girls go back to studying, and I'll call you when we get more news, alright?"

"But, Obie-" too late. He had already exited out of the video chat. The two looked over at each other, frowning.

They both knew that, with Tony absent, both Obie and Pepper had control over what they did. And there was no way either of them were going to allow the two to leave Bayville, to look for their Uncle. Hell, Professor X, Logan and Ororo would both do everything in their power to keep them from trying to even track down their uncle, saying it would be too dangerous for both of them.

They were screwed.

* * *

**One year later**

Tony was _alive_.

He was safe.

He had escaped.

He came home.

They had their uncle back.

All should have been as good as gold.

Things...they weren't the same though. All three members of the small family doubted things would ever really return to normal. Not with everything that had happened, over these past several months.

* * *

**June 4th, 2012**

Fury stared at the two files that had been placed on his desk. The two other choices...the two remaining people he had to decide whether or not they could help with this rising threat. Both of them had developed their powers over the years - learned to control them. Learned to properly fight using them. And with their kind of powers, they might make a good part of the back up plan; the reactivated Initiative.

But, then again, given who they were...could he really handle dealing with all three of the Starks?

...No, he didn't really have much of a choice, here. He needed everyone he could get his hands on, on this mission. And they might actually prove useful...despite one of them having a very similar personality to that of her uncle...

"Agent Hill," he called out. After a moment, the Agent appeared, nodding her head. He picked up the files, tossing them to her. "I need you to go track down these two."

"Yes sir." she agreed, before walking away with the files, studying them.

_McKenzie B. Stark_

_Codename: Wildfire_

_Mission Qualifications: Possesses the ability to generate and manipulate fire. Skilled to an extent at hand to hand combat, and has had some training in capoeira._

_Relina M. Stark_

_Codename: Wavelength_

_Mission Qualifications: Possesses both the ability to manipulate water, as well as the power of telepathy - able to drown enemies, as well as get into their heads. Skilled to hand to hand combat to an__ extent._

* * *

**And that's it for the prologue, I guess. I got lazy towards the end, I know - but, hey, I couldn't be bothered to give away everything, when I'm planning on doing a couple of prequels. One for their days in the X-Men, one for Iron Man and another for Iron Man 2. **

***Bayville thing - yeah, I did X-Men Evolution. I've seen crossovers of it, and it's been so damned long since I've seen the movies (save for XMen Origins Wolverine), I just went with it.**

**The next chapter should hopefully be up soon, before the week is over. And if I don't get it up tomorrow, I wanna wish you guys a Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Happy Kwanzaa! :3**

**Also, I have a tumblr up for my two little Stark sisters. The url for it is up on my profile, and I hope to hear from you guys on there!**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review, because they make nice Christmas presents for me haha! :3**

**So, til next time, arrivederci!**


	2. Chapter One: Late Night Conversations

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, X-Men any music incorporated into this story, or anything else you see in real life. I own nothing more than my OC's. (so, for those of you who say anything about copyright issues, please eff off, because I've already said I don't own anything but the characters I myself created, being Relina, Kenzie, and Nathan [who only appeared in the prologue])._**

* * *

Title: Wild Waves

Fandom: Avengers

Genre: Action/Family

Characters: Tony Stark/Iron Man

Rating: T

Warnings: Cussing, suggestive themes, adult/teen humor.

Summary: Sisters Kenzie and Relina Stark were planning on having a normal, fun summer. No having to help take down bad guys after them, no having to worry about being hassled by people - just several weeks of rest and relaxation. However, fate has other plans in mind, for these two, when SHIELD calls them in, saying there's a Norse God on the loose, trying to take over the earth. Great - time to suit up.

* * *

_One: Late night conversations_

**June 4th, 2012**

"Why are you still up?" Kenzie glanced away from her laptop screen, seeing her sister sitting up in her bed, groggily rubbing her eyes, trying to fix her eyes on her sister. Kenzie was currently sitting in the middle of her bed, with her legs criss-crossed, and her laptop sitting on her lap, emitting the only light the room actually had.

The brunette looked back at her computer, scoffing. "It's not that late," she informed her sister, looking down at the clock on the bottom half of her screen. "It's only, like...1:15."

"1:15 in the morning," Relina retorted. "You usually pass out by eleven-something." her sister didn't reply, keeping her eyes glued to the screen, and twirling a lock of her hair, absent-mindedly. Sighing, the blonde got up from her bed, going over to her sister. "What are you even doing that's so important?" she peered at the screen, seeing her sister on her word documents. "Updating your IPod? Really?"

"Eh, needed some more tunes for the Summer," Kenzie replied, boredly. "And, I figured, since I can't really sleep, I'd do something productive," she broke her gaze away from the screen, looking up at her younger sister. "And you're excuse for being up would be...?"

Relina shrugged, plopping down next to her sister. "I honestly don't know," she answered, yawning. "Just woke up, for no reason, I guess."

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "That's bull crap and you know it," she stated, coolly, setting her laptop down onto the bed. "Whenever you wake up in the middle of the night, it means you accidently snuck into somebody's dreams, and either you or that person kicked you out."

The blonde bit her lip, staying silent. Okay, that _was_ true. She could keep her powers in control, when she was awake. However, when she was asleep, there were times her telepathy would have a mind of it's own and go into someone else's head, projecting their dreams into her own mind. She never could figure out why - even the Professor was still trying to find ways to tame her powers at night. She had been told cases of other telepaths who had had the same problem as her; some managed to get control over their power at night, with the right help, but others couldn't, not matter what they tried. Professor X had tried some ways of helping her out, but, none of them seemed to work.

She was just hoping that there was some control-technique out there, that they hadn't yet found, and that would work on her.

"You know who's dreamland you invaded, tonight?" her sister casually asked, breaking the silence.

"No," she shook her head. "I can't really remember much of it, anyways. I just know it wasn't one of my dreams..."

"What do you remember?" the brunette pressed.

Relina thought it over for a moment, tapping her fingers against her knee. "Um, well," she started. "I remember this depressed sort of feeling...mixed in with anger...kind of lonely, too."

"One of Logan's nightmares, maybe?" Kenzie suggested, turning herself around to face her sister.

"No," Relina replied. "It couldn't be - I usually wake up sweating and feeling kind of afraid after getting those dreams - and, usually, we all hear him wake up." She had a point, there. She crossed her legs to match her sisters, giving a thoughtful look. "That dream was definitely from no one here, though."

Kenzie shrugged. "Well, the only people who would have had a dream like that, that I can think of in the Bayville area," she started. "Are Wanda, and Senator Kelly."

"I don't think it was either one of them that had the dream," Relina answered, thoughtfully, before shaking her head. "Then again, you never know," she added, smiling. "It probably was or it was just nothing..."

"If you say so..." the brunette muttered, slightly in disbelief, but she let the subject go. It was clearly obvious her sister no longer wished to discuss the little dream anymore. "Alright, enough depressing conversations. Let's talk about what we should do for break."

The blonde smiled, teasingly. "It's, like, 20 after one," she chided. "And you wanna talk about plans for the summer?"

"Neither of us are going to sleep, any time soon," her older sister pointed out. "And it isn't like we've got anything better to do." Relina laughed at this comment.

"Well, that is true." Kenzie grinned.

"Exactly," she agreed. "Now, what I'm thinking here is we convince the Prof. to let us and some of the others take the X-Jet to Hawaii, for some fun in the sun; what do you think?"

Relina shrugged. "Depends on who we're bringing."

"Well, for starters, it isn't a proper party without Tabby, Kurt and Kitty," Kenzie stated. "And we need to bring Rogue and Remy, of course. Uh, let's see, maybe Jean and Scotty."

"Amara, and Sam," Relina added. "And if we bring Kitty, we might also have to bring rock-head."

"Eh, so long as we don't have to deal with the entire Brotherhood of losers and Wanda," the brunette mused. "And so long as Kitty makes him behave himself, and they don't go get stuck in a tree somewhere, we should be good." Relina shrugged in agreement. "Okay, and we have to bring Laura, Jubilee-"

"Everyone one of the X-Men, pretty much?" her younger sister chided.

"Except for Logan," Kenzie muttered. "He'll just kill our good time with training, like he always does..."

Relina rolled her eyes. "He's not that bad."

The brunette shrugged, shaking off the answer. "Anyways, there's that we can do," she started again. "We also should go up to Broadway, and have some fun, as well. Maybe catch a few musicals."

"And go to SoHo," Relina added in agreement. "Seriously, the mall here in Bayville is all good and fine, but, we need a girls day out and go shopping there."

"Riding the rides at Coney Island." her sister continued.

"Catching some of the Summer flicks."

"See a few concerts."

"Shakespeare in the park!"

"Uh...go clubbing?"

"Ice-skating."

"Bowling."

"Make some weird film with everyone?"

"Day at the spa, definitely - we totally deserve one."

"Poker-night."

"_Strip_ poker," Kenzie devilishly smirked.

"A picnic, perhaps?"

"Only if it's at night in the park, and we can cause hell afterwords."

"Deal."

A lightbulb went off in both of their heads, and they grinned. "Musicals marathon!" they both cheered, before bursting out laughing. They flopped backwards onto the bed, still chuckling.

Looked like summer wouldn't suck after all, this year.

_Girls?_ the two stopped their laughter, breaking away from their thoughts.

_Oh, sorry Professor X,_ Relina somewhat blushed. _Did we wake you up?_

_No, no, no,_He reassured them. _I was already awake. But, can I see you two downstairs, for a moment? You have a visitor. __  
_

Both girls looked at each other, a bit surprised. Who the hell would be visiting them, at this time of the night?

* * *

When the girls got downstairs, into the living room, they came upon the discovery that their little visitor wasn't somebody they had ever seen in their lives. She was a woman, probably in her twenties or thirties, wearing a blue suit, and her brown hair done up. She was having a conversation with the Professor that was swiftly ended upon the two sisters' arrival. The woman stood up, nodding in greeting to the two sisters.

"Uh, hey there," Kenzie said, arching up a brow. "Ms, uh...?"

"Hill," the woman replied, curtly. "Agent Maria Hill. I'm from S.H.I.E.L.D."

Relina tilted her head, slightly. "Did our uncle do something stupid or...?"

"No, I'm here to talk to you to about something else," Agent Hill informed them, pulling out something she'd been cradling under her arm; a black tablet of sorts. Relina took it from her, putting the two pieces together, to see just what was on there. "I'm sure you know about the Avengers Initiative and the Tesseract."

"The Avengers Initiative, yes," Kenzie agreed, hands on her hips, looking over at the tablet in her sisters hands. "Tesseract, partially."

"All we really know is that it was something our Grandfather fished out of the ocean, back during the war," Relina explained, tapping the screen with her fingers. The tablet itself, as she discovered, contained a few different files; stuff about this Tesseract, and a few other people, neither sister honestly recognized. Except for one. A red-headed woman by the name of Natasha Romanoff, a.k.a, the Black Widow. Her, they most certainly remembered. Both sisters looked up, confused. "What's going on, Agent Hill?"

Maria crossed her arms over her chest. "The cube was an energy source, with unlimited potential power," she started to explain. "And it's also a doorway between universes, or so we've come to discover. Earlier this evening, it was stolen by a hostile by the name of Loki - the Nordic God of Mischief."

"A Norse God," Kenzie repeated, disbelievingly. "Stole some crazy powerful cube from _you guys_?" a scoff escaped her lips. "I thought you guys had better security than that."

Agent Hill frowned at the girl. "With Loki having the cube, he plans to take over the world," she continued, ignoring the girl's comment. She was a Stark - she expected it, and really refused to let it bother her. "We need help to take him down. And since you two apparently have experience taking down super-powered villains, I've been told to call you both in."

The younger brunette sucked in a breath, shaking her head. "Ooh, sorry to say, but," she started. "We already have plans for the summer. I'm sure you have other people that can help handle this, don't you?"

Come on, honestly; they already put up with enough shit, these past couple of years. They had dealt with the people who were anti-mutant, taken on Apocalypse and their brainwashed teachers, run away from sentinels, everything you can possibly deal with. This was their summer; the summer that things were supposed to be normal, and they wouldn't have to deal with bad guys. Couldn't they have that, for once?

Relina elbowed her sister's side, looking at Agent Hill. "Sorry about my sister," she apologized. "She tends to be..."

Hill nodded, curtly. "Yeah," she agreed. "I could tell." this earned her a glare from the younger brunette.

"So, you want us to help take this guy down?" the elder Stark asked. Maria nodded her head. "With who?"

"Their information is on that tablet," she told them. "Now, if you are interested in taking this mission, be at the Brooklyn Airport tomorrow, eight thirty sharp. Understood?"

Relina nodded her head. "Understood."

"I hope to see you tomorrow, then." Hill nodded, before bidding farewell and taking her leave.

Charles rolled up to the two girls, looking up at them, and folding his hands together. "So, I suspect you two girls will be heading out tomorrow, for this mission," he stated.

Relina shrugged. "Might as well," she sighed. "Uncle Tony probably already got assigned to do this, and...well, we can't let him do anything stupid without us."

"And I don't think Fury's _really_ going to give us a choice in this," Kenzie grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Knowing him, he'll probably send ten S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to drag us out of here, and make us do this mission."

Their professor nodded his head. "I suppose he would," he agreed. He paused for a moment, a concerned look on his face. "I want the two of you to be careful during this mission, alright? I don't want either of you getting yourself harmed..."

"Don't worry, Prof.," Kenzie smirked. "Taking down baddies a daily routine for us - this Loki guy isn't any different than the rest."

Relina provided a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll make sure flame-head over here doesn't get herself killed," she promised. "Like always."

Her sister gave her an offended look. "Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to be making sure _you_ don't get yourself killed, _little_ sister!" she huffed. "Not the other way around!"

Relina laughed, walking out of the room. "G'night Professor X!"

"Hey, get your skinny little white ass back here!" her sister yelled, running after the younger. "I'm not done lecturing you here, little missy!"

Charles smiled at the two - despite their age, they hadn't changed a single bit since they had first arrived. He didn't know whether to call that a good thing or a bad thing...but, he would most certainly miss them, should anything...

No, he couldn't think about that. They weren't loosing those two - they would be fine.

He had to believe in them. He had to trust and believe that they wouldn't...that they would lose their lives in this battle.

This was no different then them fighting every other battle that had come their way. And they wouldn't be alone. From what Agent Hill had informed them, there were going to be others fighting along side them.

And, most importantly; they had _each other_.

* * *

**Okay, lame chapter = lame. **

**As for the whole telepathy-dream thing...I don't know where exactly it came from, but, the idea popped into my head, and I figured 'okay, this might actually sound plausible, because, when you're asleep, you can't really control things. Hence forth, a telepath might end up having problems involving invading peoples minds and dreams, while sleeping'.**

**So, just who's dream was it that our little Relina entered into? Hmm...~**

**Alright, well, I would like to thank our first reviewer, Zoneperson. Thanks chika, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And, wow, that's pretty cool! :3**

**Okay, thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed this lame chapter, and please review, cuz their my favorite Xmas present to have! I'll try to get the next chapter up later this week, as well, so, be on the look out.**

**Til then, Happy holidays!**


	3. Chapter Two: The Man Out Of Time

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, X-Men any music incorporated into this story, or anything else you see in real life. I own nothing more than my OC's. (so, for those of you who say anything about copyright issues, please eff off, because I've already said I don't own anything but the characters I myself created, being Relina, Kenzie, and Nathan [who only appeared in the prologue])._**

* * *

Title: Wild Waves

Fandom: Avengers

Genre: Action/Family

Characters: Tony Stark/Iron Man

Rating: T

Warnings: Cussing, suggestive themes, adult/teen humor.

Summary: Sisters Kenzie and Relina Stark were planning on having a normal, fun summer. No having to help take down bad guys after them, no having to worry about being hassled by people - just several weeks of rest and relaxation. However, fate has other plans in mind, for these two, when SHIELD calls them in, saying there's a Norse God on the loose, trying to take over the earth. Great - time to suit up.

* * *

_Two: The Man out of Time_

**June 4th, 2012 - 8:02 am.**

Avenged Sevenfold's self titled album blasted through the CD player of the elder Stark sister's 2006 black Rolls Royce Ghost, the windows rolled down. Said brunette was sitting in the driver's seat, sunglasses placed over her eyes, singing along to the songs. Relina cringed at the intensity of the music, while looking through the files on the tablet she'd received the night before. Honestly, her sister could have turned it down, just a little; while the blonde was more than fine with her sister listening to the band, and, truthfully, there were songs she would crank up the volume for, when it came on.

But, she'd rather not go deaf with the maxed out volume her sister had it set on.

Relina sighed, pulling up a hologram of the Tesseract in front of her. She bit her lip, studying it. Just what all could this thing do, anyways? Hill wasn't completely specific about it, and it wasn't like her grandfather could tell her - and, honestly, she wasn't sure if Tony knew very much about it, either. So, really, just what all was this cube supposed to be? And why the hell was it there on the first place...? And how the hell did this Loki guy know how to use it to make a portal to this world, from...wherever he was coming from, for that matter? Was there a sister object, somewhere out in the recesses of space?

"_You had my heart_," she heard Kenzie sing at the top of her lungs. "_Atleast for the most part~ Cuz everybody's gotta die sometime! We fell apart~ Let's make a new start~ Cuz everybody's gotta die sometime! But baby don't cry-y-y-y_!(1)"

The blonde rolled her eyes, turning off the CD. Her sister snapped out of her little wonderland of music, glaring at her sister, before returning her eyes to the road. "What was that for?" she demanded.

"You can't hear me over your music," Relina pointed out, holding the Tesseract hologram between her finger tips, studying it. "And I need to talk to you about something, that's bugging me..."

Kenzie sighed. "What is it, this time?" she asked, raising a brow. "This about the mission, Loki, or who we're partnering up with?"

Okay, yes, she was a little bit cranky - Relina had made her stay up until three fifteen that morning talking about just what was going on, and, frankly, she was sick of hearing it. She wanted to go back to fucking sleep...truthfully, the brunette felt like just taking a nap, using her steering wheel as a pillow, but, then again, she would refuse to admit it. Because, if she said she was about to pass out, her sister would take over the steering wheel. And, while he loved her little sister dearly, one of her rules about her car - her _baby_ that she worked hard to convince Tony she deserved for a Sweet 16 present;

Nobody drove her Rolls Royce, except her. _Nobody_.

"The Tesseract," the blonde replied. "I mean, first of all, how did it even get here - where did it come from?"

"Didn't it say on that thing of yours that it's from space?" Kenzie scoffed. "Like, some world called Ass-guard or something?"

Relina frowned at her sister. "_Asgard_, stupid," she corrected. "And, yeah, originally, it came from the realm of the Norsk Gods - the 'jewel of Odin's treasure room', according to myth-"

"When did you look that up?"

"Last night," the younger casually answered, before going back to her explanation. "Anyway, apparently there was some war going on, and the cube ended up on Midgard - or Earth. But, who brought it here, though? How did it end up here?"

Kenzie glanced over at her sister, before shaking her head. "Why does it even matter?"

Relina paused for a moment, trying to come up with a logical answer. "Maybe because humans never should have had something that was apparently powerful enough to rip a gateway from the galaxy to here," she stated. "I mean, according to Agent Hill, this Loki guy is going to use it to take over the world, right? So, think about if anyone else got their hands on it..."

"We'd all be kind of screwed, I know," the elder agreed, stifling a yawn. "But, let's worry about one thing at time; and that thing is getting it from this douche bag who stole it."

The blonde paused for a moment, before nodding. "Alright," she sighed. She then proceeded to get rid of the cube hologram, closing the tablet. "I think I've seen enough, anyhow..."

Silence filled the air, for the next couple of minutes, before the younger sister spoke up again. "So, we're supposed to be heading for the Hellicarrier right?"

Kenzie nodded her head. "Yeah, more than likely," she said, boredly. "I don't really know the big whoopy-di-doo about this thing, though."

"Dude," Relina scoffed, in disbelief. "This is one of the most hi-tech aircraft carriers - and one hell of a weapon, too! And it's one of the projects I never got to help Uncle Tony build(2). I know very few things about this bad boy, and I intend to find out just what all it can do!"

Her sister remained, silently, before giving her sister a quizzical glance. "Tony built this?"

"Yeah," she replied, nodding her head. "I don't remember when or how the got him to do it, but yeah. He built it."

"Huh..." the elder mused, glancing up at the stop-light ahead, and hitting her turn signal. "Alright, we're almost to the airport."

Relina tapped her tablet a few times more, while they waited at the stop light. "We're supposed to meet Coulson inside, at the airport Starbucks."

"Oh, thank God," Kenzie groaned, seeing the light turn green. She made a swift turn for the left, and headed over for the airport. "Coffee!"

* * *

**8:19 am.**

Relina hurriedly followed after her sister through the airport, bag flung over her shoulder, trying to catch up with the brunette. For it being almost twenty past eight in the morning, and not yet having coffee, her sister seemed very energetic. She wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but, right now, all she cared about was trying to catch up with the elder of the two. Alright, maybe it was a mistake telling her they were supposed to go to Starbucks, a very bad idea. She could have at least waited until they got closer to there, so she wouldn't have to be chasing after her. But, no, no, no; she had to open her big mouth and say it, didn't she? _Great job, Stark, _she thought to herself, dodging past people to reach the running brunette. _You should have been smart enough not to mention it until we were at least a couple yards away from Starbucks. Her asthma is going to kill her for this one..._

Finally, after a couple minutes, she saw the escalators, and her sister heading up them. Kenzie already knew exactly where it was, having been here at least several times. And, from the way she was going, Relina could have sworn that woman would run over anyone who dared cross her path, while she was on her run for her precious coffee.

Sadly, this was actually one of the calmer times she's had during a Starbucks run. Not even kidding; there have been times where she has been so much worse than she is right now...it's actually kind of scary.

The blonde reached the escalators about a couple of minutes after her sister did, stepping onto one of the steps, and allowing herself a chance to stop. Beforehand, she had seen her sister do the same, allowing her a small break to regain her breath, searching her purse for her inhaler. The blonde sighed, nailing that one; her sister could not run the way- which, was like how you see people run with a horde of zombies on their tail - she was, without needing to use that at least once.

Finally, she reached the upper floor, finding her sister standing on the side, taking in a puff of her now retrieved inhaler, leaning against the railing. She went over to her sister, gripping onto the strap of her bag. "You okay, now?"

"Yeah," Kenzie said after a minute, running a hand through her hair, as she put her inhaler back into her purse. She then looked up at her sister, waiting for a moment to allow herself to stop panting, and regain her composure. "Now, come on, I want coffee." with that, she began semi-fastly walking over to the Starbucks which was only now a few yards away. Relina rolled her eyes, with only a slight smile on her lips, before following after her older sister to the open spaced cafe.

They found Coulson sitting at a table close to edge of the cafe, casually drumming his fingers against the smooth table top. He looked up at the girls, when they walked over, and ceased in his finger drumming, standing up in acknowledgement. "Girls," he greeted. "Nice to see you both again."

Relina smiled, giving him a handshake. "Good morning, Phil," she replied. "How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been doing fine," he replied, casually. "And you?"

"As alright as an eighteen year old telepath can be," she cheekily replied, lowering her hand. Phil turned to Kenzie, who wrapped her arms around Phil in a friendly hug. The agent returned the hug, a smile still on his face. While Relina was usually a bit more formal with him, the elder sister had always been the more open, more friendly of the two. She had really befriended him some years back, after he first met the Stark family, and the two had become good friends.

She broke the hug, looking at him. "And how's that cellist you were seeing?" she smirked, raising her brow suggestively. "Still going on strong there, lover boy?"

"Oh, she moved back to Portland," he replied, a bit disappointed.

The brunette frowned. "No way," she spoke up. "Aw, Phil, that sucks, I'm sorry, bro. Are you at least still talking to each other?"

He nodded. "We've been texting each other," he replied, shrugging awkwardly. "It's not the same but...I'm fine."

Relina wrapped an arm around his shoulder, giving him an awkward hug. "Hey, it won't be like that for long," Kenzie tried to assure him. "She'll come running back to you in no time at all! Trust me here!" Phil nodded his head, in thanks, but only somewhat in agreement.

"So, are we ready to head out?" Relina asked, after a moment, her ever curious gleam in her blue eyes. She was incredibly ready to go see the hellicarrier, after all; she wanted to see just how good that baby could fly!

"Not just yet," the agent told her. "We're still waiting on Capt. Rogers to arrive."

Kenzie shrugged, glancing over at the shop which was just now feet away. "Well, since he isn't here yet," she mused, happily. "I'm going to get us some breakfast," she looked over at the two. "Lina, Phil, what do you guys want?"

"I want one of those ham and swiss paninis," the blonde ordered for her sister. "And I want a parfait, too; the one with strawberries, not the peach, and a vanilla mocha."

The brunette nodded her head, taking down the order in her mind, before turning to Phil. "Do you want some coffee or...?"

"Just a normal black coffee, please," he replied. He was going to tell her he didn't want anything to eat, but, then he realized the long conversation he would end up having with both of them over the fact he needed to eat more. Half the time, he swore, they sounded just like his mother... "And I believe I'll have one of the breakfast sandwiches; any of them is fine."

She nodded, and turned on her heel, telling them she'd be right back with their breakfast. Relina grabbed the top of the chair beside her, pushing it back, so she could sit down. Phil joined her, taking back the seat he had previously been sitting in. The blonde leaned forward, folding her hands over the table top. "Now, this Capt. Rogers," she started. "Are you really saying he's _the_...?"

"Yes," the agent agreed, lowering his voice a bit. He paused, before mimicking her pose. She shook her head, blinking once.

_If it's confidential, you do realize you can tell me in here, right?_ Phil nodded, taking a moment to readjust to having her in his head. She had never really started up a telepathic conversation with her, before, but, she had entered his mind before; to figure out just what he wanted, when he first began showing up around the Stark family. A safety precaution, he understood. _The files told me he had been unthawed. There wasn't anything beyond that and the common knowledge; and then the fact of him having been frozen in the ice, in the first place. He crashed a plane into the ice, because if he landed it in the states, there was the risk of detonating what was on board the plane, correct?_

_Just like it said, _Phil replied. _We found him a while back, and it took a while to unthaw him, get him warmed up and ready to go. He's still trying to adjust to this time and age, though, from what the other agents have reported. Only to be expected, considering how things have changed in the past seventy years.__  
_

_Naturally, _Relina agreed. She paused for a moment, trying to get her thoughts in order, try and figure out what next to say. _After being frozen for so long...__  
_

_I know, _Phil gave her a smile.

The two switched out of their telepathic conversation, deciding it for the best; Relina would have rather preferred to not have gotten the odd looks, of her just staring at Coulson. People would have gotten suspicious...and, quite frankly, she would rather prefer not to deal with suspicious people, at that moment; that meant the chance of both of them getting kicked out of the airport, and she'd rather not have to deal with Coulson trying to taser them, and her having to knock them out for a little while. She hated whenever she had to do that.

Phil looked up, his face brightening, and he waved over at somebody. She turned a bit, throwing her head over her shoulder, to look. Walking over to them, with a duffle back in his hand, was a tall, muscular man. He looked to be in his early to mid twenties, possibly about 6"-something, and seemed to have worked out quite a bit. His blonde hair was short, and his eyes were blue, complexion somewhat fair. He wore a brown leather bomber jacket, over a blue plaid shirt, that looked like something stolen out of a thrift store from the forties, cream-colored slacks held up by a brown belt, and dark colored shoes. So, this was Captain Rogers, hmm? He certainly did fit the bill of looking like somebody out of the almost mid 20th century...

Phil stood up, and she followed his lead, lifting herself up from her seat. She turned to face him when he came up to them. And, naturally, she allowed Coulson to be the first to greet him. After all, he was the agent escorting them over there...as well as his biggest fan boy. She had found this out over a conversation they once had; he had grown up idolizing the Captain, thinking he was the coolest thing since surfing (at least, surfing was the coolest thing in her opinion). Hell, he basically had all of his trading cards, and it wouldn't have surprised her if he had memorized the comic books by heart. "Captain Rogers," Phil smiled, reaching out his hand. "I'm Agent Coulson, of SHIELD; I'm here to escort you over to base."

Captain Rogers grabbed his hand, giving it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you, Agent." he greeted, respectfully. They broke apart from the handshake after a minute. "And, please...just call me Steve."

He nodded his head, and Relina could feel his inner fanboy dancing around the same way her sister did whenever an update for her favorite series came out. She smiled to herself over that. Phil turned to her, and the Captain followed his gaze, seeing the young blonde. "I'd like to introduce you to Relina Stark," he spoke up, gesturing to the girl. "She and her sister are helping with the mission."

"Ma'am," he held out his hand for her to shake. She returned the handshake, nodding her head.

"It's an honor to meet you, Captain," she told him. "I've heard a lot about."

"Likewise," he agreed, after they broke the hand shake. He stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. "I hope good things."

She nodded her head. "Most of the stuff I've heard about came from the mission log," she explained. "As well as my Grandfather's journals and a teacher of mine from the...Institute," she breathed the last part.

Steve raised a brow, curious as to who this teacher of hers could be. Somebody he knew back in the war? He opened his mouth to say something, to ask who it would be, before somebody interrupted him. "Okay, I've got breakfast, now come get your shit," all three of them looked to their left, seeing Kenzie holding a coffee tray, and a couple of bags. "Seriously, guys, I've got other stuff to carry, besides your food."

Relina rolled her eyes, as she retrieved her own coffee and bag, as did Coulson. Steve sort of just stared at her, a bit surprised she said 'shit' so casually. He didn't even use that word, very often. The blonde girl looked between the two, and Kenzie finally looked up, studying him. She let out a low whistle. Okay, he was definitely good looking. "Steve, this is my sister, Kenzie," she introduced. "Kenzie, meet Captain Steve Rogers."

"Ma'am," he greeted, holding out his hand, as Relina grabbed her sister's breakfast, placing it on the table. Kenzie paused, for a second, shocked, before shaking his hand.

"Damn, you've aged better than Cher..." she complimented. He gave a confused look at her, his cheeks slightly flushing. Was she flirting with him? The brunette raised her brow. "What, haven't you heard of Cher, yet?" he shook his head 'no'. The brunette shook her head. "Point is, Cher is like, in her sixties, and she looks good for her age...but, you on the other hand..." she smirked. "Are about ninety years old, and you still look like you're around my age. Which, for you, is a pretty good thing."

Her sister restrained herself from face palming, choosing instead to just roll her eyes, while the Captain's cheeks flushed a bit more. Oh, really? She was flirting with him, now of all times? Or with him, of all people? This was one of their _grandfather's friends_. Somebody old enough to _be_ her grandfather. And she was letting the Stark flirtatiousness kick in.

Dear Lord...this trip was going to be very interesting...

"So, what are we waiting for?" the brunette asked, as she broke the handshake, and grabbed her breakfast. "Let's go, we've got some ass to kick."

* * *

**FINALLY, I HAVE FINISHED THIS!**

**For some reason, I was just really lazy for the past couple of weeks...plus I had a lot of shit going on, and so...yeah...not a lot of updates to go around. I wanted to say thanks to my second reviewer, TheAwesomeSandy; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^u^**

**Okay, I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner rather than later, but, I can't guarantee when it will be out.**

**Also, if you get bored and you wanna roleplay, come check out the tumblr I have for the girls; I have the link up on my page, and I'll roleplay with anyone, whether it be OC, canon character, or whatever, and I always answer questions. **

**So, thanks for reading and review if you liked please! :3**

**Bye bye for now.**


End file.
